My Lovely Life
by Bananawings72
Summary: Anzu's father wanted her to be happy, but how can she be when her betrothed doesn't love her? Desperate, she searchecs the castle for love. Which one will destroy her? The pharoah, the priest, or the theif?
1. Prologue

My Lovely Life

Summary: All Anzu's father wanted was for her to be happy, but how can she be when her betrothed doesn't love her? Desperate for love, she searches the palaces walls, only to be blinded again. Who will love her? The pharaoh, the priest or the merciless thief? BEWARE! M story

AC: I'm so horrible, another story when I have ten billion I'm writing right now, Ah well… TO BLOODY BAD!

Mheh heh heh../. this is going to be rather hard on Anzu, but I REALLY do love her, so I'll make a nice ending, K? Or maybe I'LL MAKE HER DIE A RUTHLESS DEATH! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(deep breath) We'll see… To the story! Please enjoy….OR ELSE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, and just so you now, I don't know much about Egyptian customs so TO BLOODY BAD!

Salut

Chapter One: Prologue (next chapter they will be older)

A little girl of about six years old clutched her father's robes. She had large shining blue eyes and short chocolate hair just bellow her ears. Her skin was tanned ever so lightly to give the little girl a feint golden glow.

She licked her lips nervously at the large statues she passed. "Papa, I'm sacred." She whispered, burying her head in her father's long coat.

The man kneeled down to her and smiled kindly at her tiny figure.

"Don't be afraid Anzu. These stone Gods you see here are the protectors of life. Whether it be before, after or during. Come now, is that any way to behave in the pharaohs palace?" The girl shook her head frantically.

"Good, now come, there's someone I want you to meet."

Anzu couldn't understand why her father had taken her on a three days journey to see the pharaohs palace. Only boys were allowed to travel to grand places. Two giant gold plated doors stood in front of them. They opened grandly to allow Anzu, her father and some servants entry into the room.

Her father strode right up to a giant chair lined with servants and items on the ground. Before reaching the steps to the throne, he bowed deep on one knee touching his nose to the ground. Anzu was so mesmerized, she forgot to keep up with her father.

"Great Pharaoh, he said loudly, I come to visit thee with kindness and gifts." The pharaoh stood from his seat and walked down to Anzu's father. "Now, Now old friend. Don't waste time with pleasantries, it's been way too long since we've seen each other."

Her father stood and gave the pharaoh a tiny nod. "Yes, great one, I have come brining my daughter." He looked down at his legs for his little girl. "Anzu?" He said looking around. "Where is the little cat?" He asked jokingly.

Anzu snapped out of her trance when she realized her father was calling her name. She hurriedly ran up to him, almost tripping on her sandals.

"My, she's such an adorable girl,"

"Do you like her?"

"Of course, come, I'll get Atem. ATEM!" The pharaoh yelled over his shoulder.

A boy, perhaps a year older than Anzu walked up to them, slowly. He had ruby purple eyes and tricolored hair. He didn't smile or frown upon seeing the people in front of him. He kept silent and gave a small bow. Anzu just stared at the boy in wonderment. He had a symmetrical face and sand colored skin. He almost seemed unreal.

A light squeeze on her shoulder from her father reminded her to take a bow, she fumbled a bit while doing this because she was so nervous. The boy just continued to stare silently at her.

"Here son, this is Anzu. Why don't you take her to the gardens to play while me and her father discuss some important business affairs?"

"Yes father." The boy said still staring absently at Anzu. Without another word, the boy turned on the spot and started power walking away. When Anzu realized he was disappearing she jolted after him.

"Where are we going?" She asked the boy.

He didn't answer.

"Hello?" She asked.

Nothing.

She kept silent for the rest of the walk as she stared at him slightly angry.

"Here are the gardens." He finally said out of the blue. They walked onto a grand marble deck that opened into what seemed an organized jungle. Anzu's mouth was wide with amazement. "Wow!" She laughed and started running around the cobbled steps.

Atem just watched her with a rather bored expression on his face. He walked over to a pair tree and plucked a pair. He sat down chewing the soft fruit when Anzu fell down to sit next time, gasping for air.

"That was fun," She said looking at Atem and smiling pleasantly. "Hey, can I have one?"

Atem looked at her, than gracefully plucked a fruit from a low branch without even looking at the tree. He handed it to her, never wavering his gaze.

"Wow! Thanks!" She cried devouring the fruit like the little kid she was. She wiped her sticky hands on the cobbled floor, because her father warned her not to get her dress dirty.

Atem still stared at her while elegantly chewing his fruit. She lay back on the ground gazing at the perfect sky, when a voice shouted from far off. Atem got off the ground and started running to the other person who was appearing in the garden.

He was about the same age as Atem, but with long jagged black hair and emerald green eyes. He looked over at Anzu sitting on the ground. "Who's that?" He asked Atem. Atem looked over at Anzu watching them.

"No one." He said emotionlessly and followed the boy off into the oasis. Anzu was left alone in the large garden, and she started to tremble. She didn't know her way back and all the plants were starting to look scary to her. She got up and started shouting out Atems name. Than her fathers.

No one was answering. She found her way to the marble deck and climbed the stairs into the building. It was only now she realized how many doors and halls were there. Before, she had been following Atem, but now, there was no one about.

Anzu picked a door at random and ran through the entrance, than another, and another. Soon she was in a completely different part of the palace, and even the walls were different shapes. The only light shining in the dark hallway was a candle by the wall, and even that was spreading scary shadows all over the place.

Anzu couldn't take it any more. She squatted down hugging her knees and began to cry.

000000000000000000

AC: Awwww…. I feel sorry for her. But don't worry, someone found her. Or did they? Bwahahahaha! You'll never find out. Well, maybe, in chapters to come! BLAH BLAH!

BLURGH!

Well, that was the prologue, and please, KEEP READING DAMNIUT!

Choi


	2. The Wedding

My Lovely Life

AC: And we're back! Now, my characters are older! Bwahahahahaha!

I was crying the whole time (not really) OK, I don't own Yugioh and this goes for every chapter, got it? Good. My favorite fruit is coconut. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF IT ISN'T A FRUIT!

I'm hungry, I haven' eaten breakfast yet and it's eleven! But….I did sleep in till nine thirty. Mheh heh heh… SUMMER!

Please enjoy!

Salut

Chapter two:

"Come now Anzu, stay still. This dress isn't going to sew itself you know!"

"Sorry, Marrat, but I'm just so nervous. I haven't seen him since I was six." _And even then it wasn't the nicest of memories._

"I now child, but please. Try not to make an old womens work harder than it already is."

"Sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, the dress is looking really pretty."

The old women smiled up at Anzu, "ah Anzu, you are too kind to me." The doors to the dressing room opened as Anzu's father stepped in. "papa!" Anzu shouted at him scowling."I told you I wanted the dress to be a surprise."

"I couldn't contain myself my deer, your beauty was too much to pass up." Anzu laughed as she gently hugged her father as to not rip her dress.

"Marrat, you are doing such a marvelous job. Never in my life have I seen a finer wedding dress. Atem will fall dead in his tracks when he sees Anzu."

"Pappa!" Anzu laughed. "You shouldn't say such things about the pharaoh!" It was true. On his seventeenth birthday, about a month ago, Prince Atem was made pharaoh, now he was to be wed. To Anzu.

She remembered faintly meeting him once before when she was six, but that was ten years ago. She hadn't known then that the reason of their meeting was for her father to arrange her marriage for the future pharaoh of Egypt, but now at the age sixteen her father had broken the news to her.

At first, Anzu was horribly shocked. She always knew she was going to get an arranged marriage, but to the pharaoh! That was any girls dream. She was more nervous than exited, and not all the happy about the arrangements. But she knew deep down her father had gone threw a lot to make this arrangement, and it was better to marry someone young like her and powerful, than an old geezer who would abuse her.

She sighed as she had excepted her fate. Perhaps it wouldn't be all that bad. Maybe, like in some arranged marriage cases, her betrothed would grow to love her, and her him.

"There! Finished!" Marrat stood back gazing at her handy work. The dress was layered from the knees down with different shades of blue. The edges were heavily patterned with gold flowers and emeralds, and touched of white could be made out on the fabric.

Against Anzu's wishes, the top wasn't as modest as she would have liked it, being more of a halter top riding really low. Dainty strings hung off the edges, and folded into braids.

"Oh Marrat! You have down a fine job indeed! Anzu is beautiful."

"Thankyou my Lord. Only the best for our Anzu."

Anzu gazed at her complexion in the long mirror. The dressed matched her big eyes and she couldn't help but feel beautiful. She took a hand through her short brown hair, a few inches above her delicate shoulders and blew at her long bangs.

Her unblemished skin had grown slightly darker over the years, but still shone a radiant gold.

"Oh papa, I'm sacred."

000000000000000000000

Anzu's grand trolley rode up to the palace gates. It looked the same since she had last seen it, except it was grandly decorated with wedding fabrics.

This was to be her new home.

Servant's bustled around them, taking their luggage and showing them their rooms. Her father was given a guest room, while Anzu was given a grand room at the royal part of the palace. She sat on the bed gazing at the room.

The walls were a blue to match her eyes, and her sheets were dark blue, white or gold. Couches and cushions decorated the area around her raised bed, and a giant balcony stood to the side. A long mirror stayed in one corner and a few tables decorated with silks stood along the chairs.

It was a beautiful room, but somehow, it didn't seem like home.

A knock on the door. "Anzu, it's time for the ceremony. The servants will be coming in shortly to dress you up. Is that OK?"

"Yes," Anzu called to the door and walked towards it to let the servants in.

00000000000000000000000

(remember, I have no idea about Egyptian culture, so the majority of this is BOGUS!)

the wedding chapel was huge. It was white marble five stories high, and draped with wedding cloths. Paradise flowers lined the walls and ceilings, and lacy pillows decorated the isle seats. The room was filled to the brim with guests except for the front of the room where a giant alter stood.

The alter was toned with red and gold, and grand statues were placed behind it.

The chapel doors opened to reveal Anzu in the door way. The wedding music started to play as a hush filled the audience and Anzu stepped down the pathway.

Her future husband waited for her at the alter. She couldn't quite see what he looked like, but she could tell he still had the tricolored hair.

This was to be her first glance of him in ten years. She hadn't even spoken to him! To think, she was going to spend the rest of her life with this strange man.

She took her place next to her betrothed and knelt before the alter as one of the high priest stood before them saying a prayer to the heavens.

This was Anzu's chance, she snuck a look at her fiancé for the first time.

His skin was a dark sand toned color, and unblemished. His hair had grown longer but was still worn in the upwards fashion as before. He had grown tall and slim. His torso, arms and legs were faintly toned but rather mesmerizing.

The pharaoh must have sensed her spying, for he silently turned his head to face her with unblinking eyes. Anzu blushed and turned away. His eyes had gone from a purple tone to red… blood red.

Finally the priest had finished all he had to say and rose the couple up. All they needed now was the kiss, and they were wed.

Anzu's heartbeat quickened. Cold sweat appeared on her forehead as she gently leaned in. It was her first kiss, her wedding kiss, and over a thousand people were watching.

Being as nervous as she was, she closed her eyes gently and took a deep breath, she was a bout to open her eyes when she felt a pair of cold smooth lips gently touch her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open.

_What was that?_

Her new husband now looked over at the priest and gently bowed his head. He took Anzu's hand and led her down the isles passing through cheers and confetti.

_Is that it? Was that my kiss?_

0000000000000000000000000000

The festivities had ended, and those who were visiting went home, and those who lived at the palace returned to their quarters. The only ones out were the servants left with the unruly duty of cleaning up.

The night was pitch-black and the stars were shining brightly.

Anzu leaned on her balcony rail as she gazed at the sky. A gentle breeze caressed her hair as she slightly shivered. Her bedroom was too big and empty, and she felt exposed in it. She thought back to the night that had just passed. All night she hadn't said a word to her husband. She sat beside him, but he either talked to someone else or stayed silent completely.

Than she thought back to the kiss. She gently touched the cheek he had barley kissed and caressed the spot. Her fingers than grace over to her lips where he was supposed to kiss her.

_Maybe he's just shy…?_

A shadow swept over her.

"Anzu…" A ghostly voice whispered into her ear. Anzu spun around. She found herself nose to nose with her husband. She was caught up in his bloody eyes.

"It's been a while Anzu…" He whispered. He brought up a finger and gently stroked her jaw. When he came to the end of her chin, he sighed and turned around to leave.

"W-Wait!" Anzu called after him. She locked onto his arm. He snapped his gaze at her and Anzu immediately let go.

"I-I'm sorry, but… I mean… we're married right? So… why don't we have a chat!" Anzu wanted to get past his mysterious outside and to do that; she needed to pry the inside. "Come…" She pointed to a table lined with cushions.

He looked hesitant at first but than finally complied.

"So Atem, tell me a bit about yourself."

"What is there to tell? I'm the pharaoh." He said in a bored tone

"Yes, I know that. But… do you have a favorite food? Color? Animal? Tell me your best friend and favorite story."

Atem looked at her with an are-you-serious expression. Anzu's smile started to waver.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked accusingly.

"Well, uhhh… I am your wife. I just want to know….I guess…"

He slitted his eyes at her. "You're just nosy."

"What? No! I just want to get to know my husband more. Here, I'll even go first! I like mango's, the color blue, my favorite animal is"-

"Do you ever shut up?"

Anzu was taken aback by this. "W-what?"

"I was hoping that over the years you'd grow different. But you're just as pathetic and typical as any other girl. All gaga over nothing and wanted to 'talk'. But I was wrong. The first day I saw you I saw a disobedient child running and screaming her head off. I was almost mortified when my father told me I was to wed you. I prayed to Ra you might grow more like me, but I see my prayers weren't answered."

"Hold it! What did you say about me? Look, I'm trying my best here. I just married a complete stranger and am living in totally new territories now! I'm just trying to become friends."

"Well it isn't working."

"Come on, at least meet me half way here."

"Why should I? I have no interest in you whatsoever. You're plain, ugly and stupid. What man could want you?"

Anzu's eyes were starting to sting. She gently shook her head. "S-Stop." She mumbled. "Just Stop."

"You disgust me."

"Is that why… I that why you wouldn't kiss me at the alter?"

He laughed a snort. "Believe me, that's not the only reason."

Anzu couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father promised her everything was going to be alright. That she would lead a happy life and have a caring husband. All lies!

"Tell me… will you ever love me?" She choked through silent tears.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment than gazed away saying simply, "No."

A knife seemed to sear through Anzu's heart. Atem raised from his seat and walked to the door. "I think I will retire now."

"W-wait!" Anzu shouted and ran after him. "Is this to be my life? Is this to be my future? A loveless marriage? No happiness. No joy. Not even a kiss on my wedding night!"

She was clutching his arm tightly, as if for dear life.

Quick as lightning, he brought up a hand and grabbed her jaw. He forced it upwards brining her face closer to his. He pushed his mouth down on hers. Ravishing her lips, in a beastly manor. He stabbed his velvet tongue into her mouth, dominating and sucking the life force from her. Anzu started choking on her self and getting desperate for air.

The man before her finally let go and turned his face to the side. He spat upon the ground and turned back to face Anzu.

Licking his lips, his shining red eyes bore into hers.

"There's your wedding kiss my bride." He said seductively, his words dripping with venom. He spun on his heel and left the room.

Anzu stood for a moment before falling to the ground. She stared at her hands until she noticed they were getting wet.

Tears were falling freely now and she couldn't hold it back any longer. Clutching her face, she cried her heart out mingling her body in the decorative pillows.

So this was to be her life.

0000000000000000

AC: Man that felt great writing! You wanna know what's sad? That was my first kiss scene! Yep

Could've been worse I Suppose It wasn't too bad was it?

Anyway, next chappie will be a bit in the future. Sorry for making Atem a heartless old bastard but I love heartless old bastards! Yeah! They always make the best characters!

Well, have a nice night.

Choi


	3. passion

My Lovely Life

AC: Man, I got like, no reviews! Geeze people! Haven't I given you enough? Why can't you review me! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!

(coughs)

Sorry about that, just a little depressed. In fact, I'm so depressed that I have decided to become emo and dress in drag. Please don't call me a fag! Mheh heh heh…that rhymes!

Sorry once again, I have the emo song stuck in me head! (don't own it)

**000000000hhhhhhhhhhh! But thankyou for the, I think two, that did review me! I love you! Even if one was just a STUPID FRICKEN SPELLING MISTAKE! Hahaha! Don't be offended, actually, when I read over what I had done, I laughed really hard. I need a life.**

Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go gay, wear eyeliner and shave my legs! (emo song) Oh yeah! Emo guys are smexy!

Salut

Chapter three:

Anzu woke to the sun beating on her face. Her room filled with sunlight was a warm welcome from the nightmare filled night. She sunk into her covers as she looked out her grand window into the sunny sky.

Ruffling her hair, she stood from her bed yawning.

_I have council today. Darn!_

She thought half heartedly. It really didn't matter that she go, she didn't have a say in anything anyway, but it was custom.

A servant entered the room with fresh linens and today's attire.

"Here my Lady. Are you ready to be dressed?"

"Yes." Anzu said solemnly.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Atem was waiting, impatiently tapping his foot by the front entrance to the council room. He lay against a pillar as the sunlight streamed through one side of the hall.

"You're late." He said angrily upon seeing Anzu hustle down the hall.

"Sorry my dear pharaoh, but I over slept."

Atem took her hand high and started walking towards the door. It was custom they walk in together hand in hand.

"Hmph. I suppose that's only to be expected of an idiot."

The insult didn't faze Anzu. Over the pass couple months they had been married, Atem had insulted Anzu on every account. She had gotten used to the verbal abuse, and after deep thoughts and thinking, she was just glad it was only verbal. The only part that fazed her, was the fact that Atem would always say such cruel words without expression or remorse. As if the insult meant nothing.

Sighing, they walked to the head of the table.

All the men around the table rose with the pharaoh, and sat with him.

"Council will begin session officially now." Atem spoke. "So Ceicel, what is it you bring to me today?"

"Oh great pharaoh, we have problems out in the west. Raids and thievery have been plaguing the land."

"How many thust far?"

"thirty odd, and the number still rising."

There was a harp intake of breath at the news. So many scandals going on, and with no avail at stopping them. No one had been caught yet.

"Do we have word on how many thieves are causing this mayhem?" The pharaoh asked leaning in.

"Well…yes." The man started fidgeting in his seat.

"Than what is it? Spit it out."

"There is… there is only one man."

The pharaoh leaned back in his chair, and seemed to smirk. "One man?"

The man gulped and nodded his head.

"One man is bringing this nation down to its knees. One man is causing me all this trouble. One man." Atem sat still thinking about these words for a moment. Than out of the blue he started to chuckle. "That's ridiculous. I've never heard of such nonsense."

"But sire, it's the truth."

"I'll believe that when I see it myself. Until then, we must put a stop to these raids. I want guards stationed at every pub in the towns. Have them eavesdrop on any suspicious conversations. Double the guard duty and triple the threat. If any person is caught steeling, man or women, have them killed on the spot."

"You can't do that!"

Every man turned to the voice. "Anzu…" Atem said testing the words on his mouth. "I beg your pardon?"

"You can't do that! Do you have any realization the uproar that will bring in the public? Have you even thought of the consequences?"

"You have no say over what I do. Now keep quiet…" He hissed.

"But"-

"I alone am responsible for my country. I alone know what burden I carry. Don't think for one second you can even come close to understanding what I go through." Atem had started to rise from his chair, glaring at his wife.

Anzu met him rising.

"I am Queen of this land _pharaoh_. I do have one _ounce_ of understanding!" She glared at him, her cheeks going pink.

"You are nothing to this land, or to me! You are merely a decoration, to keep a custom going."

"I am no decoration! I am a human being! I am your _wife!_"

Atem backhanded her across the cheek. Anzu stumbled back to the floor. Tears formed in Anzu's eyes as she clutched her cheek. She could still feel the heat from his palm on her cheek.

She scrambled to her knees and made a dash for the door.

Many hallways later, she sprang into her room sprawling on her bed. Clutching a pillow tightly, she cried her heart out.

"I miss you papa, " She sobbed to the cushion. "I want to go home, my real home"

She needed a walk, that's right. A stroll would clear her mind. She ran to her water basin and splashed her face. Brushing her hair, and removing the last of her eyeliner, Anzu quietly went out her door. She didn't want to attract attention.

Her mind was full of thoughts, so she didn't pay much attention to where she was going. "I'll go to the shrine." She told her self. "I'll pray to the Gods for deliverance."

Anzu made her way to the temple, and collapsed on a cushion. She was married in this very temple, and she couldn't stop the memories from flooding back.

She remembered that night, before she cried herself to sleep, thinking if that would be the only time he would kiss her, or even touch her. A tear fell from her sky blue eye.

(AC: you don't have to read this!... OMG! Just now, I went to the hair dresser for an apappointment, and I totally love my hair! I should be telling my friends now, but I don't really think they'll appreciate it! Aheh heh heh… Anyways, I went against all me friends wishes and cut it short YEAH! I took the red streaks out and replaced it with vanilla, caramel and espresso! Who's smexy? ME! Thankyou for letting me waste your time with this pointless notice)

Anzu looked around the temple. It was pretty much the same as it had been on her wedding night except for the lack of decorations. A shadowed opening caught her eye.

"I don't remember a stairway here, must have been covered by a tapestry." Anzu slowly made her way towards it at the back of the temple. It was a plain stairway, headed skywards. She looked around herself to see if anyone was watching. When she was certain she was all alone, she started descending the stairs.

The stairs spiraled, and there was the occasional window letting in bright light. The floor, ceiling and wall were all made of stone. _Where does this lead to?_

Finally, the stairwell ended on a high level, opening into a plain bright stoned hallway. She stepped lightly gazing around herself. Pillars lined the walls and hieroglyphics decorated odd spaces.

Anzu ducked behind a pillar when she heard footsteps headed her way. A man in priest clothing walked by her holding what seemed to be a mass goblet. When he was out of sight, Anzu continued to explore the floor. She was gazing at a grand entrance when a tiny hallway caught her eyes. She gazed down it.

The corridor was narrow and dark. It looked as if it wasn't supposed to be there, or was meant not to be seen. Anzu was drawn to the mysteries awaiting her at the end of the corridor. Taking a gulp, she tiptoed down.

As she neared the end, large bright windows started to line one wall, making the corridor more welcoming. A wooden door came into sight. It was reinforced with steel bolts and had pleasant designs along the side. Anzu could here small noises coming from the door.

She placed her ear against the side and was surprised at what she heard.

Moaning. Gasping. Pleading.

What could have been going on in there? Anzu drooped to her knees to peek through the key whole. She didn't dare open the door itself.

Immediately, Anzu's face turned red. The inside of the room was decorated with pillows, drapes and a large plain pillow rug.

A man was holding a women down on the rug, roughly kissing her neck. Anzu couldn't help but notice the lady was naked, but the man was still fully clothed. She bit her lower lip gently taking in the sight.

She had never seen anything like this in her life. She had learned about sex and the body, but due to her husbands 'boldness', she had never spent a single night with him. She was getting wet in between her thighs.

Anzu knew this was wrong, what the man was doing to the women, but she couldn't help herself. She just watched the intimate scene before her, full of shame, but also hunger. This was what she was missing. Well, in a slightly less intense way, but she needed love. More than love. She needed passion.

She swallowed, and felt her cheeks faintly. They had grown rather hot, probably because the sight before her was making her flustered. She was snapped out of her trance upon hearing a scream from the woman.

Anzu knew, even though she desired to watch more, this had to be put to a stop. The door was locked, but she banged upon it, yelling to the inside.

All went quiet from in the room. Not a sound was heard. Anzu ceased her knocking, upon hearing quiet footsteps make their way to the door. She was caught off guard when the door swung open, revealing the man before her.

Anzu stumbled backwards onto the floor. Fear crossed her face as she stared up at the menacing figure growling down at her.

He had sharp icy eyes so blue, they were almost white, and his chestnut hair fell casually over his brow. His mouth was thin in anger, and his skin was tan like sandstone. He was taller than Atem. Taller than most men, and slightly built, but lean. His torso was slim and his legs long. He crossed his hands over his chest when he saw Anzu on the ground, revealing his spider like fingers.

Anzu was completely mesmerized.

Such a beautiful man wasn't possible to exist in the world. He was even more handsome than Atem, without any special features.

"What is it?" He hissed with an annoyed voice. Anzu snapped from her stupor.

"Umm…uhhh… I heard screaming, and I…"

"What seems to be the problem?" A high voice said, slithering out from behind the man. The nude female appeared, covered in a thin bed sheet. Anzu had seen her before, she was one of the hallway servants.

"Seto dear, it isn't time for me to go already?"

The man looked at her threateningly. "You go when I say so. I set the time limits here."

"What's…what's going on? Weren't you in trouble?" Anzu asked, confused that the woman didn't seem to want to leave.

The woman threw back her hand and laughed. "In trouble? Well, I suppose that's a way to put it but… let's keep that between us, OK?" The women winked at Anzu than looked out of a near window. "Oh dear, Ra tells me it's time to go." The woman sighed. "Well, I hope to see you some other time Seto."

The man, apparently named Seto, just grunted at her coldly as the lady picked up her uniform and hurried down the hall.

Anzu stared after her dumbstruck.

"Well, what do you want?" He barked at her, staring down his nose at the creature scattered on the floor.

"M-Me?" Anzu asked pointing to herself.

"No, the five foot dung beetle." He sneered. "If you're here for a session you better come in quickly. I have things to do."

"I don't understand." Anzu called to him, following him into the strange room. Oh why in hell did she do that?

He shut the door quickly behind her and stood in front of it. "Now, what's your name?" He asked in a bored tone as if he was tired of asking this question.

"A-Anzu." She stuttered. She dusted her dress and stood straight, feeling the need to look composed.

He snapped his gaze at her, than a smirk played on his lips. "My dear." He said giving a slight bow. "I would have never expected to see someone so younge here in my layer. Although, you seem to be of adult age. I usually end up with housewives and middle aged maids." He slowly glided towards her, taking in her appearance.

"-I got lost." She muttered feeling wide open.

"What can I do for you?" he asked just above a whisper, smirking all the same.

"Oh, I…I just-ummm…Nothing really. I just…stumbled upon here…and"-

Seto held a finger to her lips. Anzu was shocked by this action. No one had ever touched her since she became Queen. Everyone seemed just too…afraid. But than again, so far, this man didn't seem to know she was the Queen. Anzu knew she should tell him, but something made her keep her mouth shut.

"Tell me, has your husband been good to you?" He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth, gently kissing the finger beside her wedding ring.

_So that's how he knew…_

"Such an expensive looking ring means a fine husband. Why would the dear Anzu be coming to see me than?" He asked leaning ever so slightly forward.

"But my husband doesn't love me." It came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She had been dying for someone to tell all her problems to for a while now, but everyone acts so delicate around the Queen. So, when for the first time someone asked, even indirectly, she couldn't keep her big fat mouth shut.

Anzu couldn't believe what she said. Saying it aloud to someone else, made her world a reality. Her eyes started to sting, as she covered her mouth with both her hands. "He-He doesn't love me." She whispered more to herself.

"Hush now, come, let me show you what love is. Let me show you what you really want." He grabbed her hand and slid his arm around her waste.

Anzu gasped in surprise as he started pushing her over to the bare wall.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked frantically.

"I know why you came to me dear Anzu, you came for intimacy. You came for the desire that wasn't in your life." He pushed her against the wall.

"N-No…" Everything was moving so fast. What was happening? Anzu seemed to have lost her voice.

He gently pushed her up against the wall, and led her hands to touch the brick surface. His long spidery fingers massaged her back. Skimming the sides of her breasts.

Anzu's pulse quickened. The heat was rising in her face as a rush of adrenaline spread through her veins. This was wrong. Every fiber in her being was telling her so, but every fiber in her being was doing nothing to prevent it.

Seto leaned his head down to the crook of her neck, and gently nibbled the sensitive skin. Caught off guard, Anzu gasped and involuntarily threw her head back. Seto smirked into her neck.

Anzu felt pressure applied to her body. She was pressed into the wall with steady intervals as Seto grinded into her lower half, only being prevented by the fabric in his way.

_Stop!_ Anzu screamed in her mind. Why wouldn't her voice work? "S-Stop…" Anzu choked out barely above a whisper. His hand led up her thigh and worked its way in between her and the wall. He gently led it up to squeeze her breast.

Tears started pooling in her eyes. "STOP!" She pushed away from the wall with all her might, shoving the man aside. Even though he was caught off balance, Seto managed to catch himself before he fell, although Anzu wasn't as lucky. She tripped over a silken pillow, and bumped to the ground. Her skirt riding up her leg a bit too high for modesty.

Seto looked at the girl, his eyes tracing her legs up. His gaze stayed there for a while before moving to her face. He stayed motionless when he saw a single tear fall from her fear stricken eyes.

He bent over low to her face, grasping her chin between his thumb and for finger, and forcing it upward. "What's wrong?" He whispered with a smirk.

"I-I…" Anzu was lost for words at the same time she was frightened out of her wildest dreams, she was also captivated by this strangers eyes. It almost seemed like the ice they were made of was freezing her in place. "I have to go!"

Anzu snapped her head back and scrambled to stand. She scurried to the door, stumbling on her skirt. As she reached the handle, she took a gulp and looked back. Seto was staring after her, smiling, no, smirking.

"You'll come again, won't you?" He asked, his words almost testing and menacing.

Without another glance back, Anzu ran through the door and down the hallway.

Seto watched her run away. He wasn't particularly upset at her reactions; although it wasn't often he'd get a face so fresh and young. At the back of his mind, he hoped she would come back for more than arousing. He licked his lips.

He turned away from the door, to the dressing counter. It was time he got ready for his priestly duties.

00000000000000

AC: Bwahahahahaha! Priestly duties! OHHHH! He's a naughty one alright!

I am sooo hungry! But I'm too lazy to go down stairs and make breakfast! ACK!

I just came back from my cruise and man am I pissed off!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

I am a big anime fan, but I live in Canada, so, when I went to America and went to a US mall, I got sooo depressed! I went into a tincy book store, and they already had twice as many manga series as we carry in Canada! Even the one I desperately love but can never know what happens cause my book stores don't have it! I almost cried! But they were having a sale so I managed to buy four! YEAH!

God bless America………………..and especially Canada:P


End file.
